


My Only Jester

by vic_squared



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fjord has a panic attack, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_squared/pseuds/vic_squared
Summary: In which there is a resurrection ritual for Jester, Fjord has a panic attack, there's singing, and there's a happy ending.





	My Only Jester

**Author's Note:**

> (TW; Fjord has a panic attack. Also there’s angst, but a happy ending.)
> 
> Ahhhhh this was the first fanfic I have ever written! I’ve always wanted to write, and was finally inspired! Let me know what you think, this idea has been in my head for WEEKS, be in this angst with me.

This couldn’t be happening. This wasn’t supposed to happen. They made a plan. The plan was going fine, until it wasn’t. And Jester, the light of his life, was now lying in the middle of a resurrection ritual. 

Fjord felt like he was drowning again. He could hear muffed sounds of the Mighty Nein crying, pleading, contributing to the ritual, but it felt so far away and as if there was a heavy layer muting all outside sound. His mind however, was thinking and going too fast, _too fast_ , that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. _What would he do without her? How could this have happened? Was this his fault? What would he say to her mother? Was he too late to tell her everything he wanted to say to her?_

Fjord could feel his chest getting tighter and tighter. Oh gods, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. He was running out of air and the thoughts wouldn’t stop and he was feeling lightheaded as he continued treading the heavy water and- 

A strong hand grasped his. His eyes snapped up and he gasped for a breath, looking directly into the puffy, bloodshot eyes of Beau. 

“Hey. Fjord. I think it would mean a lot to Jessie if you contributed to the ritual.” Fjord, still shaking, nodded vigorously. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I want to. I- I’m sorry, I just, I got -” Beau put her hand on his shoulder, similar to Caleb when he is in Frumpkin vision. “It’s ok man. I get it. We all are feeling that right now”. Taking a deep breath, Fjord began to walk towards Jester, and sat down in front of her in the circle.

Seeing Jester so still was strange. Normally, she was bouncing around, giggling, full of life and tricks. Full of light. The greatest light and sunshine of his life. Now, she was completely still, and pale. Fjord decided he never wanted to see her like this ever again.

“Hey Jes,” Fjord began slowly. He paused, and reached for her hand. The room was completely silent and still, and rest of the Nein held their breath waiting in anticipation for what Fjord was going to say. After what felt like forever, a low, quiet baritone voice began to sing:

_You are my Jester, my only Jester._  
_You make me happy, when skies are gray.  
You’ll never know dear…_

Fjord let out a sob. He paused, struggling to get to the next line.

_…How much I… love you._

Fjord let out another sob.

_So please don’t take, my Jester away._

Wiping the tears from his face, he continued, but in an accent that only Jester knew, “Last time I kissed you, I put some air back in your lungs. Let’s see if I can do that again.” And with that, Fjord lent down and gently pressed his lips to hers, slowly, and it felt like the whole world stopped. 

Stepping back, but still holding her hand, watched Caduceus finish the ritual. It was only a matter of seconds, but to the Mighty Nein, it felt like ages. There was so much tension in the air, and Fjord was expecting any second to be vomiting salt water. 

Finally, finally, the beautiful blue hue came back into her skin, and her chest began to rise and fall. Opening her eyes, she smiled softly and turned her head to Fjord. “Oh hi Fjord,” she mumbled with her eyes still twinkling with a spark so indescribably Jester. Fjord couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, and could feel the roll of salty tears trail down his face. “Oh hi, Jester,” he replied, and leaned down for the best kiss he has ever had.

 

(Which is very short, as he quickly is pushed out of the way by his friends, all smothering Jester in hugs and tears).


End file.
